A Friend Like You
by Pricat
Summary: Kurt is feeling alone until new kid Blaine moves into his neighbourhood and a strong friendship begins.
1. New Neighbours

**A/N**

**This is my first Glee fic so be nice plus I'm writing this to tide me over until the second season starts in the New Year on E4 in the U.K but I hope fellow Gleeks enjoy.**

**Kurt is feeling lonely because there are no kids like him in Mckinley High until Blaine moves into Kurt's neighbourhood and a strong friendship begins.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the start of December in Ohio and everybody was excited getting ready fot Christmas but somebody wasn't that happy as he was getting ready for school knowing that most of the jocks would pick on him because he was different and because he was in Glee club.

Kurt sighed getting dressed as he sometimes felt alone at Mckinley High because there weren't a lot od kids like him at school which made him feel sad but at least Glee club made him a little happy.

He sighed as he went to have breakfast but saw his Dad looking out the window as he wondered what was going on.

There was a moving van at a house across the street from him but Kurt's eyes widened seeing a teenage boy carrying boxes into the house as he wore a Dalton Academy blazer.

"_Blaine!_

_B-But how did he come here?_

_He didn't come here for me, right?" _Kurt thought.

"Kurt you okay?" he heard his father ask.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine." Kurt answered.

Kurt's father watched as his son left for school but wondered why the new kid in their neighbourhood had made Kurt act like that as he saw Kurt leave for school.

* * *

Blaine was a little excited walking into Mckinley High knowing that Kurt would be happy to see him but remembered that Kurt had told him about the kids that picked on him but he knew things would be okay as long as he was there to help Kurt but headed to Homeroom but Rachel was curious about him hearing from Mercedes that he was Kurt's friend but decided not to tell Kurt but to let him see Blaine for himself.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he had his head on his desk in Himeroom but was feeling bad about himself knowing the jocks would pick on him but he then heard the teacher mention Blaine's name as he paid attention but gasped seeing he wasn't dreaming and that Blaine was actually here as a warm feeling was inside him looking at Blaine as he was sitting a few desks away from him but he saw Blaine smile at him.

He wanted to talk to him once they got out of here...


	2. Finding Each Other

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope everybody enjoys and can't believe how many people have story alerted and favourited thi and it's my first ever Glee fic.**

**Thanks to Rooz and yeah I gor excited seeing the promo for it this morning watching Glee.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt hug him after Homeroom as there were tears in Kurt's eyes as he knew he'd been waiting for him to come as they were close friends but he understood.

"Hey it's okay Kurt.

I know that you've had it rough here from what you told me but maybe you should come to Dalton Academy but you don't have to if you don't want to

i know how you've been feeling.

Your friends seem nice." he told him.

Kurt smiled hearing this but saw jocks as he got nervous but Blaine knew those guys had been giving him trouble for being different as he was mad but remembered he'd told Kurt to stand up to them as he handed Kurt a slushie.

"You need to do this Kurt." Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded as he saw the jocks corner him.

Kurt then threw the slushie in the jock's face.

Blaine was nervous seeing them about to fight him but Will showed up as the jocks left but the other kids were stunned that Kurt had stood up to the jocks.

"We should go Kurt." Blaine said as they left.

* * *

At lunch, the other members of New Directions noticed that Kurt wasn't eating lunch with them as usual but wondered where he was but Finn sighed pointing to a vacant table where Blaine and Kurt were sitting and talking but laughing which surprised them knowing Kurt didn't laugh that much as they were curious.

"Where did he transfer from?" Artie asked.

"From Dalton Academy according to Mecerdes." Rachel told them.

Mercedes knew that Kurt had been sneaking into that school but knew that Blaine and Kurt had a lot in common but had a feeling that Kurt was fixated on Blaine.

But they needed to talk to Will about this.


	3. Concerned About Kurt

**A/N**

**Here's more and still in awe at how many people have favourited this but thanks to Rooz for reviewing and yes it was cute how Kurt reacted seeing Blaine at Mckinley High but in the new season he makes Kurt stand up to jocks who pick on him.**

**The slushie thing was sort of my revenge on those who do it to Rachel and the others just because they're i Glee club.**

* * *

Will sighed listening to the members of New Directions tell him about how much Kurt was spending with Blaine as they were worried about him but Will knew that Kurt had been miserable at school except for Glee club.

"Maybe you shouldn't be too worried guys.

Blaine seems to make Kurt happy for once." he said.

"Blaine could be trying to take Kurt away by being here and trying to make him transfer to Dalton Academy." Rachel said.

The others agreed with her.

But there was nothing they could do as it was Kurt's choice, not theirs.

They hoped Kurt was okay and that Blaine wasn't using him but wanted to talk to Kurt about Blaine but knew that he would be mad at them for interfering in his life but they had no choice.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he entered the practise room as it was Glee practise but wondered why the others were looking at him like he'd grown two heads but noticed that Blaine was with him but he wondered what was the problem.

"We need to talk to you." Rachel said.

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"About him." Artie said.

Kurt realised they were talking about Blaine.

"Your friends don't trust me, do they?" Blaine asked.

"You got that straight." Mercedes said.

Kurt felt a strange red hot feeling grow inside of him as it was anger at his fellow Glee members for being unfair to Blaine when they didn't even know him.

"I can trust him guys." Kurt said as Blaine left.

* * *

Blaine saw anger in Kurt's eyes as he had a feeling that his fellow Glee members had been giving him a hard time and it was probably about him as Kurt nodded but felt his arms wrap around him as the butterflies appeared again from inside of him but blushed as Blaine left to go home but hoped that he was okay as he needed to calm down but entered his house.

He knew that Blaine was important to him and wouldn't let anybody take him away from him...


	4. Trying To Krrp Blaine Away From Glee

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kurt sighed as they were getting ready for the caroling thing they did since Will had started it last year but it raised money for shelters in the area plus he and the others enjoyed doing it but knew that Blaine would be an excellent addition to Glee Club but knew Rachel wouldn't like new members joining especially Blaine.

He then approached Will as he knew that he'd let Blaine try out even if the others were irked but Will understood that Kurt cared about Blaine.

"Sure he can try out." Will said.

"Thanks Mr Schue." he said smiling.

Finn wondered why Kurt was happy but had a feeling it was to do with Blaine but in a way he was happy knowing that Kurt had gotten over the crush he'd had on him but hoped this wouldn't ruin things.

But he then saw Blaine enter but was watching them practise but Kurt seemed happy but he then saw Blaine hug him when they were done.

"You were great." he said.

Kurt blushed at this.

"T-Thanks Blaine." he said.

They then left the room.

Rachel was stunned hearing that Will was letting Blaine audition for Glee club knowing it would distract Kurt as they could tell he had feelings for Blaine like he did for Sam when he'd first came here.

"We should talk to Blaine." Quinn said.

Rachel agreed.

Mercedes was nervous as Kurt was her friend.

She couldn't let them do this to Kurt.

She then went to tell him.

* * *

Mercedes found both Blaine and Kurt about to leave as school was done for the day but they were stunned hearing Rachel was trying to stop Blaine from joining Glee but Blaine was nervous.

"Why is Rachel like that?" he asked.

"I don't know.

But she's a selfish jerk.

All she cares about is herself." Kurt said.

Mercedes laughed at that.

"You're right about that." she replied.

They laughed as they were throwing snowballs but Finn and Rachel were watching annoyed hearing what Kurt and Merceds had said about her but knew Blaine was the reason Kurt was steamed.

He was then leaving with Blaine.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he was helping his Dad decorate th Christmas tree but he wondered why Kurt was sad but hw had a feeling it was something to do with Blaine but but decided not to ask but he hoped he would be okay.

He knew things were a little rough for him but knew he'd be okay.


	5. Standing Up For Kurt

**A/N**

**Here's more Klaine goodness and sorry for not updating in a while and watching the second season so far has given me ideas for this story as I wrote this before the second season began over here in the U.K but happy so many people like this story.**

**Kurt is being bugged by a certain jock but Blaine will help him.**

**Thanks to everybody who're enjoying this story.**

* * *

But later the next day at Mckinley, Koofskly was watching Blaine and Kurt together in the hallway but was jealous as he had feelings for Kurt but had always thought Finn wanted him and now that wasn't the case as he saw Blaine leave but the jock smiled evilly as he approached Kurt as he was beating him up.

"Why're you doing this to me?" Kurt asked.

He didn't answer but slammed Kurt against the locker but kissed him but Kurt saw him run off after that but had to go to Glee practise and knew Blaine would be upset along with the others but sighed.

There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Blaine wondered why Kurt was so quiet at lunch but understood seeing Koofsky pass by but was stunned and angry after hearing Kurt tell him but he then got up off his seat as Kurt was nervous wondering what Blaine was going to do as he punched the jock sending him off his feet as Kurt's eyes went wide.

"W-Wow... nobody's done this for me." he said approaching.

Blaine and Koofsky then went to the office but Kurt was worried as he couldn't bear it if Blaine being expelled.

He was going to follow him but the bell rang as they had to go to classes.

Mercedes hoped Kurt was okay.

* * *

Blaine walked into the choir room later as the rest of New Directions were quiet but Kurt got up approaching Blaine as his heart was skipping a beat but was worried.

"What did Figgins say?

I can't let you be expelled!" he said.

An innocent smile crossed Blaine's face at this.

"It's okay Kurt.

Koofsky got suspended for a while.

I told Figgins what you told me." he said.

Kurt then hugged him as he was relieved.

Mercedes thought it was cute as she knew what Kurt thought about Blaine but Finn was staring at his step brother and the new kid hugging but the embrace ended as soon as Will entered the room.

He had heard what had happened but was glad Blaine and Kurt were okay.

Rachel sighed knowing Blaine was also a Warbler.

She couldn't let them lose Regionals again.


End file.
